SuperSpy
by MaddisonRei
Summary: I still had about half an hour before I needed to be in the gym so I thought about chilling near the edge of the school. It would be pretty there.I was almost at the edge when I felt something trip me up. I fell over the edge of the school. Lash/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Super-Spy**_

**Hey this is a sky high/x-men crossover... it is my first sky high fanfic, and my first x-men fanfic, and my first crossover... :P so i apologise in advance for any mistakes or OOC-ness.**

**:)**

**Rated: T**

**Sky High Pairings: Lash/OC, Layla/Will, Magenta/Zack... **

**X-men Pairings: Scott/Jean...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sky High characters or any of the X-men characters... :(**

**Btw, The only characters I am using from X-men are, Logan/wolverine... Scott/cyclopse... Jean... Professer Xavier.**

**Warning: may not follow the storyline of Sky High.**

**:)**

_**OC's pov**_

What kind of super school has a stupid _yellow _school bus? It just had to be yellow.

I sighed and got on the bus and was greeted by an overly energetic driver.

"I am Ron Wilson, Bus driver... state you name and purpose."

"Name... really none of your buisness... purpose... erm school?"

The whole bus, who just happened to be freshmen burst into a fit of giggles while I took a seat at the back of the bus. I sat in the only free seat with was next to a girl called Magenta. I liked her. She was a goth and she wore purple and black clothes. She was funny and she had a very similar sense of humour to me... sarcasm and insults.

I spent the whole bus journey talking to Magenta, Zack, Will, Layla and Ethan. They were pretty cool, although they were an odd group.

Ethan was a dorky know-it-all but he wasn't snobby and he didnt act all superior so he was good in my books.

Will was quite cute, for a freshman, he had short brown hair and brown eyes. But what was with all the blue red and white? Did he not know any other colours? I guess not with having the Commander and Jetstream as parents.

Layla was... a hippie. That is the only way to descibe her. She wore all green and brown, she had her red hair in pigtails... she was a typical hippie.

Zack was... well he was slightly weird. He wore bright yellow and white. yes, _yellow._ As you probably guessed I am not a great fan off the colour yellow. Even Zacks hair was yellow, not blonde, not even white, no it was yellow. I guess it has something to do with his power.

Me. I had shoulder-length white hair, which everyone thought was dyed because my roots were black. My eyes were a very dark black too. Except when I use my power. I had pale skin and I usually wore black, grey or white. Today I was wearing black jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt with a black short sleeved band t-shirt with my favourite black hoody and some black and white high-tops.

Suddenly seatbelt sprung out and strapped us to our seats. Ron wilson, bus driver, said something about going off road before driving straight of the end of... a cliff?

Everyone screamed, except me. My uncle had always taught me not to panick and to stay calm. My uncle had his own school, although it is very secretive that even most supers dont know about it. The school then had the teachers... well... the adults. Logan, Scott, Jean, Warren, Uncle Xavier and myself. Scott, Jean and my uncle teach at the school while Logan is a drifter. He works on our team but is a bit of a lone wolf.

Me and Warren were just kids. Even if we were only kids we were on their team. Both of us are currently undercover at Sky High studying the students here to see if we can improve our own school. Of course Principle Powers had no idea about the school, or about our undercover work at her school. She just believed us both to be students at her school, exactly the same as all of the others.

Before I knew it the bus had landed on school ground and all the freshmen had stopped screaming, although many of them were looking a bit green.

I smiled as I stepped off the bus. The gang started to follow me until we were all rounded up by a kid with super speed. I made my way to the front of the crowd to see a small fat dude, who was the one with super speed, and a tall thin guy, who was extremely cute and could stretch.

Stretch-guy held his hand infront of Ethan, who was stood next to me, and asked for the new student entrance fee. While Ethan started babbling about the Sky High Handbook, I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"Oi, where do you think you're going, freshman?" I heared a shout from behind me. It was stretch dude.

"I was going to the gym, and I'm a senior."

"Well, you can't leave... you need to pay your entrance fee."

"How 'bout I dont." I was starting to get annoyed.

"You have to."

"Oh, do I? Well, my bad, toothpick... I do not listen to bullies." I turned away from him and started to walk in the opposite direction. I still had about half an hour before I needed to be in the gym so I thought about chilling near the edge of the school. It would be pretty there.

I was almost at the edge when I felt something trip me up. I stumbled and went flying straight off the edge of the school. I could hear other peoples screaming as I fell. I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Stretch-guy leaning over the edge of the school looking straight at me, panick and sadness filling his eyes. I smiled and closed my eyes. I held my arms out straight on either side of my body and willed myself to stop falling. I did. Keeping my eyes closed, I began to float back up to the school.

I opened my eyes as soon as my feet touched the ground. I was stood at the egde of the school with _everyone _staring at me. I smiled. Stretch-guy, I really should learn his name, looked shocked and scared as he approached me.

"I didn't mean to trip you." He said.

"Thats a lie. You didnt mean for me to go head-first off the side of the school but you _did_ mean to trip me."

He stuttered for a while before shutting up and settling for glaring at me.

I shrugged and looked at my watch. Oh, shoot. I was gunna be late for power placement. _Crap._

This year, I noticed, the whole school was crammed into the gym to watch the power placement. I looked around at everyone. The gym seemed to be split in half, sidekicks on one side, hero's on the other. That is something I hope will never happen at our school. Splitting people up into hero's and sidekick's is rediculous. It gives hero's big ego's and makes the sidekicks feel small and become bait for the bullies.

"First up is... Misty Xavier." That's me. It was ok for me to use my real name because Professer Xavier is unknown.

I slowly made my way up the steps and stood in front of Coach Boomer on the raised platform. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. He looked me up and down for a few seconds before saying;

"Do you dye your hair?"

"No... it is naturally this way... as are my eyes. Moving on?"

I got a few snickers and a slight glare from Coach Boomer.

"What's your power?"

"erm... care to guess... its more fun that way."

Again I got a few laughs from the other students. I was having fun until I heared my Uncles voice in my head. _Be good, Misty. This isn't a game. You need to graduate high school to become an official super... you cant graduate from here because you are related to me, same for Warren, that's why you are there. Behave._

I sighed again.

"I can control the weather."

"Ooh, its mother nature." I heared a senior shout from the hero side. I turned around to see a random guy with... green hair..?. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aww... Is mother nature not going to demonstrate?" Came the same mocking voice as before from the boy. I glared for a minute before switching quickly and smiling super-sweetly. I spread my arms out and floated into the air, my eyes clouding over with white. Wind started whipping viciously around the room while it started to get darker and darker until flashes of lightening I was creating was the only thing lighting up the room. Everyone was silent. Not daring to move, or to speak, including the teachers. Some of the freshmen were even holding their breath. Lightening struck right in front of the green haired hero. He shreiked and jumped backwards. I laughed and everything died down, weather returning to normal. I laughed clutching my sides as the green haired boy shook and almost started to cry.

Coach Boomer seemed to snap out of his gaze and shouted;

"HHEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOO"

Everyone flinched at his loud voice except for me and Warren who are trained to stand up to anything.

"Alright Xavier, go take a seat on the hero side."

I nodded and started to run over to Warren who was reading a book, which isn't unusual, but an arm wrapped around my middle and pulled me to the other side of the gym. I was put down by the black and white stripped arm and I looked up at who was there. _Lash Livingston._ Again I heared my uncle's voice. He was probably watching me to make sure I didnt cause too much trouble... at least not straight away.

_**Lash's pov**_

I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her into the seat next to me. I dont even know her name but ever since I first layed my eyes on her... I was fascinated. Trust me, she is pretty special. Not just anyone can make me sad or panicked... let alone make me say sorry.

I sat her down and just stared at her, and she stared back.

"Lash Livingston... interesting name."

"What are you phsycic too?"

"... No..." She was hiding something, I could tell, but I decided to just leave it and not pry. _Wow... I dunno who this guy is but he ain't me._

"So... Misty Xavier, huh?"

She shrugged and started to stand up. I wrapped my arms around her waist again to keep her from moving and pulled her down next to me. She kept a bored expression on her face, as if she had been expecting it. Am I _that_ predictable?

I stared at her for a while. She didn't look up at me, she was watching the power placements.

After they were all sorted, Principle Powers flew over to us and sat on the other side of Misty.

"Principle Powers." Misty acknowledged. **(Dont think I have spelt that right. sorry. :P )**

"Miss Xavier. Here is you're class schedule. Have fun at sky high but please refrain from using your powers outside of the gym." She smiled before dissapearing again, in her comet form.

Misty immidiately stood up with her class schedule and glided from the room. I was left staring after her.

_**Speed's pov**_

Lash was so caught up on this chick. He only met her a few hours ago. I sighed and tried to snap him out of his daze. Once I had I started dragging him to class, realising that in this state he would be no help bullying. I dragged him into our first class of the day, with was mad science. I walked into the corner where we normally sit, Lash following behind, and took my seat opposite Warren Peace. We were the only three here... most people waited as long as possible to enter this classroom. Mad science wasn't most people's favourite subject.

The door opened and I looked up to see none other than... Misty Xavier. I sighed and Lash watched her intently, trying to be discrete but failing miserably.

Lash opened his mouth to speak but someone else got there first.

"Hey, Pixie. I heared you made quite the enterance this morning... how do you fall off the edge of the school on the first day?" I looked over to see Warren staring at her. He was the one who spoke. I looked over to Lash who was sat there quietly trying not to be seen.

"Hey, Hot-head. And I was tripped... By accident apparently." She said, sparing Lash a fleeting glance.

"MmHm, whatever. What? No hug? Well that's nice. Havent seen me in almost a month and I dont get a hug?"

What. The. Fuck. Was this the same Warren Peace we know? Does he have a twin or something?

"Aww... Did you miss me Hot-stuff? Come here."

I watched as Warren slowly stood up, sweeping the smaller girl into his arms. A grin slowly spread across his face. I was shocked.

How could this one girl have such weird affects on _everyone?_?

_**Lash's pov**_

I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. It was horrible. Feeling the pain and the jealousy all at once. It was awful. How could this girl have such an affect on me? I had to get rid of these feelings. They were making me crazy.

**Hey. x.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. x.**

**Please let me know. x.**

**Leave lots of reviews please. x.**

**Constructive critisisms welcome. x.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Super-Spy**_

**Hey everyone. x.**

**Ready for chapter 2..?.**

**ok, i know in the last chapter i said that Xavier was her real name... it isn't... its her uncles real name. Also, I know i said it was set during the film, and it is, but there are going to be some differences... it is not going to follow the storyline exactly.**

**:D**

**read and review. x.**

_**Misty's pov**_

I hugged Warren tightly before turning around to see Lash with a pained expression on his face. What could make him look like that? He looked up and caught my eye. As soon as our eyes met small tears sprung into his. I stared at him for a while, a sinking feeling in my chest. I ignored the feeling and walked over to them.

"Hey guys. Lash... are you ok?"

"Please tell me you haven't made friends with those two... those are the worst trouble makers in the school... you're bad enough on you own." I heard Warren cut in while going back to reading his book.

"Shut up, Warren."

"I don't think Uncle would be happy with me, just letting my baby sister make friends with someone who made her fall off the edge of the school. Do you?"

"Uncle wouldn't care... I would be worried about Logan if I were you."

"True, he is way too protective over you as it is... I _am_ your brother, why does he hate me?"

"Because you are my _adopted_ brother... we are not blood related... and of course... Barron Battle tried to kill My mum."

"... I am sorry about that..."

"Nah, mum was fine after that... it was in a fight with Victor that she died."

"Aah... I forgot to tell you... Uncle told me to tell you that if he finds you misbehaving then he will send either Scott or Logan to watch you."

"Aah, Well, I am definately gonna get in trouble so... Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott."

Warren chuckled quietly at my begging and turned back to his book. I rolled my eyes turning back to Speed and Lash, who looked considerably less miserable. I smiled at them.

"Hey... you guys know Warren... He is my big brother. After her fight with Barron Battle my mum adopted him. Cute right?" Warren growled from his seat while I giglled slightly.

"Warren Peace is your brother?" Speed asked.

"Yes, my last name is actually Peace but I use my uncle's name because last time we used the same name in the same school... we somehow ended up setting fire to our teachers... they have this stupid rule in american schools that relatives can't be in the same class... this school has that rule. I would prefer _not_ to be expelled from any more schools."

"How many have you been expelled from?" Lash asked, curiosity seeping into his features.

"11 and counting." Warren answered in a monotone. Now that our little 'reunion' was over he was back to his grumpy self.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not counting because I am determined NOT to get kicked out of this one... Do you think proffesser Medulla will mind if I skip class?" I was trying to change the subject before they ask how I got kicked out of all those schools.

"I would think so, yes." Speed answered.

Just then Proffesser Medulla walked in and started setting up for the lesson.

"Aah, Proffesser, can I skip class please?"

"Aah, Misty, of course you can, but remember to be on time to gym class, it will be your first time seeing save the citizen." I smiled widely at him before throwing a gun at him. He caught it with ease and fired it at a teddy-bear sat on the windowsill. He smiled after seeing my ray successfully freeze the teddy bear. He nodded, ruffled my hair and gestured for me to go. Without further argument, I ran from the room.

_**Lash's pov**_

I watched her run from the room, shocked.

"Medulla, is that ok? Are you allowed to just let you're student out of the lesson like that?"

"Well, Mr. Livingston, she just completed our class' work for the entire first term. She is free to do whatever she likes. Plus, I have known her for a few years now, she is very good with machines... too bad her brother doesn't seem to share her passion." He answered giving Peace a disapproving look. Warren just shrugged and answered;

"Well, she doesn't share my passion for fire but you dont see me complaining."

Medulla rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't comment. By then everyone else in the class had entered the classroom and were sat in their seats. Medulla started the lesson, leaving me to daydream about the most interesting thing I have ever seen... Misty Xavier/Peace.

_**Misty's pov**_

UUrggh... time to go to the gym. Time for 'save the citizen'... yey. Cant you just feel the sarcasm dripping from that word..?.

I quickly slipped into the changing rooms. I was five minutes early so I had the changing room all to myself. I smiled as I got changed into my ugly blue tracksuit bottoms and my even uglier orange t-shirt. I put my belongings into my p.e. locker and walked into the gym. I took a seat in the bleachers near the bottom, by the stairs, where i had an _amazing _view of the battle ring.

The bleachers soon started to fill up. Warren came and sat next to me, of course, and everyone created a circle around us. It would seem that people we're afraid of Warren Peace. I noticed that they were afraid of me too, but that is more to do with my powers than my parents... although if they knew who my parents were they would probably still be afaid... the x-men are well known for being rather vicious around here. Although we always try to do what is right, we cannot always decide who's side we are on, so our team is _extremely_ unpredictable. One minute we are sided with the Hero's, sometimes the Villains, but we always do good. Is it only the x-men that have noticed that sometimes the Hero's do more damage than the villains..?. Thats what we are trying to stop... we are trying to stop the fighting in general. We are fighting against the prejudice between us _mutants _or _supers_ and the normal human beings instead of fighting among ourselves. I mean there are villains that we fight against but we are all aiming for the same thing.

I broke out of my thoughts to see Lash and Speed in the arena in their protective gear.

"Hero's or Villains..?." Boomer asked.

"Villains." Speed answered.

"choose your opponents."

"Ermm... we pick... Xavier and Peace" Speed and Lash said in sync.

_Well, this should be fun._ I thought. I felt an evil smirk creep onto my face, I turned to see the exact same smirk on Warrens face. We must of looked terrifying because everyone scurried a few feet further away and Speed and Lash paled as they looked at us, probably regretting their decision.

We made our way into the ring.

"gear up" Boomer ordered.

"ermm... I would rather not. I dont like wearing protective gear... plus if this is training for real life, shouldn't we be wearing normal clothes..?. I mean, we are not all going to be running around in protective gear when we are real Hero's... or Villains." I countered.

He gave me a funny look before shrugging as if to say, whatever. And then motioned for us to get ready.

Warren leaned up against the prop lamp-post, looking extremely bored while I walked over to the prop bench and layed down... also looking very bored.

_**Warren pov**_

The match would be over _very_ quickly. We would barely have to move from our relaxed positions if we didnt want to. However, we didn't want to seem too advanced, because Powers and Boomer would get suspicious. Lash first came after me and was promply burnt, while speed went after Misty. Misty had managed to match his speed and then run faster by using lightening speed. She outrun him and tripped him up effectively sending him flying head-first into a wall. Then they switched. Speed came after me, running in circles around me, cutting off my oxygen supply, until Misty made it rain over him and he slipped, hitting his head _again_ on the wall, this time knocking him out. I sat back and watched Lash and Misty fight with mild intrest. Lash managed to pin her down on the floor and my over-protective-big-brother-ness started to come out. I went to move forward but relaxed when I saw Misty's sickly-sweet smile creep onto her face. I smiled slightly and started slowly making my way over to the annoying citizen calling "help me, help me" in that annoying squeaky voice it has. I looked over my shoulder to see Lash pinned to the floor by a grinning Misty. She leant down to whisper in his ear, making him blush. He liked her. I was going to have to keep an eye on them. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before quickly reaching over and grapping the plastic citizen and pulling her/it away from the death machine beneath her/it.

_**Lash's pov**_

I was pinned down by Misty. _Damn, that girl is strong._ I looked up into her smiling face and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. She leant down and whispered in my ear.

"hmm, as much as I like this, I think it would be even better if _you_ were on top."

I couldn't help but blush at all the uncontrolled thoughts rushing through my head. She chuckled and climbed off me offering me a hand up. I took it and she pulled me up. I stood a good head taller than her at least. I looked down at her to see her aim another beautiful smile at me before running over to Warren literally jumping on his back. I laughed outloud at Warren's face when his sister knocked him to the floor. Then he glared at me and I decided that now would be a good time to help get Speed to the nurses office.

**Tell me what you think please. x.**

**Any tips..?. Further story line idea's..?. anything..?.**

**Please review, tell me what you think. x.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone. x.**_

_**I hope you will like this chapter... and I am sorry that it is taking so long to update I have a small case of writers block... but hopefully, with my insomnia back, I will be able to get more done. x.**_

_**Please Read and Review. x.**_

_**Warren's pov**_

_-Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep-_

I reached out my hand and threw the annoying buzzing piece of machinery at the wall. It smashed into pieces upon impact with the wall. _Damn_, I will have to ask Misty to put it back together later.

I dragged myself out of bed before showering and getting dressed. I decided to wear and black tee-shirt with a red phoenix on with some black jeans with chains on the hip with my favourite leather jacket and black biker boots.

I went into Misty's room to wake her up, but she wouldn't move.

"I got coffee." I said, trying to coax her into consciousness.

"Bring it up to my room, please." She mumbled, still away with the faeries. I sighed.

"I broke my alarm clock again… I need you to fix it for me." She sat up, zombie-like and probably still asleep and sent me a glare that had me wanting to run fast and far away screaming for mommy.

"Get dressed while I make breakfast." I went downstairs into the kitchen that Misty, Jean, Scott, Logan, Uncle Xavier and I share, to see Scott and Jean sat drinking coffee. They said good morning and I nodded to them. I was cooking breakfast when Logan walked in carrying a showered and dressed, but now sleeping once again, Misty. Yeah… She's not a morning person.

He gently deposited her on a chair at the table opposite Jean and Scott and went to get a drink from the fridge. I stuck a coffee under her nose and she gulped it down before laying her head back down on the table and going back to sleep. I put a plate of food in front of her but she didn't move. After a while of us all staring at her, waiting for her to eat, Logan sighed and sat down next to her practically force feeding it to her. Uncle Xavier came in to have breakfast with us.

After everyone had eaten Uncle went back to his office, Jean and Scott went to their classrooms to teach their classes while Logan Lifted Misty onto my back and pushed us out of the front door. She refused to wake up so I had to piggy back her all the way to the bus.

I stepped onto the bus and carried Misty to the back of the bus. I dropped her unconscious body gently into the corner and sat next to her. The seats in front of us were filled by Lash and Speed.

"What's up with Princess..?." Speed asked sarcastically.

"She is sleeping." I answered.

"I'll wake her up." Lash said reaching out to her. I gripped his wrist in warning.

"I wouldn't do what if I was you." I said quietly, dropping his hand.

"Was that a threat?" Speed cut in.

"No, a warning… She is not a morning person." I answered in a bored tone.

Lash ignored my advice and tried to wake her up anyway. He shook her, shouted in her ear and when none of that worked… he kissed her. She was shocking into consciousness and hell… she was mad. Her eyes clouded over with white and the bus shuddered violently as an awful storm blew around it. Finally we landed on the school, safe and sound, but she was still shaking up a storm. He world outside was dark and cold, the wind whipped violently around and lightening flashed threateningly over her head wherever she went. I sighed and dragged her off the bus sending glares over my shoulder at Lash.

I dragged her into our first class, which just happened to be mad science, and passed her over to Mr. Medulla. Misty, who was still sleeping yet somehow managing to keep up the storm, leaned into his side so he had to hold up her weight. By now the whole class was here and in their seats… including Speed and Lash.

"Ok… Who woke her up?" Medulla stage-whispered angrily. I lazily pointed to Lash. Medulla glared at him before turning back to Misty.

"Misty… Misty… Please don't eat me…" He whispered over and over again as he gently shook her awake.

She opened her eyes and glared viciously at him. He shrunk away after carefully depositing the barely-awake Misty in the seat beside me. Everyone in the class turned their attention to the two of up while I shuffled as far away as possible away from the evil, sleepy girl.

We went through all of our morning classes, well… I did, while simultaneously dragging Misty along with me. She only woke up at lunch, after electrocuting a freshman when they bumped into her and being given an after school detention.

_**Lash's pov**_

I couldn't get the image of Misty from my head; her majestic, un-natural looking hair, beautiful abyss' that were her eyes, her soft, pale skin, pink lips… It was even worse today due to seeing her tired-cuteness first thing in the morning… She looked so cute; I could've stared forever, so I tried to wake her up. After nothing worked… I kissed her. She was shocked awake and I smiled.

Then she was angry from being woken up… while she was cute sleepy, she was sexy when she was angry.

I was thinking about her all day. I tried to get my mind off her by getting back to my bullying ways. I dunked kids' heads in the toilet… I shoved them in lockers… I slammed them in to walls… I verbally attacked them, yet nothing would allow me to tear my thoughts away from the beautiful girl.

I had managed to get myself an after school detention for obviously not paying attention in class so as soon as the bell went I made my way there. I walked in to see none other than Misty Xavier/Peace.

"What'd you do?" she asked looking me over… clearly she was actually awake now.

"Just not paying attention in class… not anything too bad. What about you..?. Sleeping in class..?." I guessed.

"Nah, I electrocuted some freshman because he bumped into me." I stared wide eyed at her. She electrocuted a poor kid… for walking into her..?.

I stood staring at her for a while, gobsmacked. I shook my head to stop my staring and she rolled her eyes patting the seat next to her. I went and sat down and she took up. I watched her as she came to crouch down in front of me.

"Tomorrow… I will probably have a body guard with me so… I won't be able to do this tomorrow."

"What?" I asked. She shifted so that she was sitting on my desk in front of me. I frowned slightly in confusion when she leant _down_ and kissed me.

Sparks ran through my body and for a second I thought she might've been electrocuting me but then I remembered that we were in the detention room so our powers were neutralised. I kissed her back as she wrapped her thin arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her small waist trying to get her as close as humanly possible. Her fingers tangled themselves in my hair, tugging gently. I gently traced my tongue across her bottom lip, positively _begging_ for entrance. She opened her mouth allowing me to slip my tongue in and explore.

It soon became an all out make-out session.

No matter what I did, I couldn't get her close enough. I wanted her closer, but it wasn't humanly possible. She was sat on my lap, chest pressed together with our arms wrapped around each other.

I began to realise that I couldn't breathe. I had the desperate need for oxygen so I reluctantly pulled away. Both breathing heavily we rested out foreheads together and smiled.

"W-what was that for?" I asked.

"That… was because I like you." She answered, biting her lip in an absolutely adorable show of insecurity. I kissed her again to stop her biting her lip and smiled at her.

"Be my girlfriend?" I whispered hopefully. She smiled and kissed me gain. When we separated again she smiled and nodded.

Suddenly her smile disappeared and she stared into space as if thinking about something. I frowned and watched her. She snapped out of her daze and smiled at me again and said;

"I've got to go." She stood up and made her way over to the door.

"It doesn't open until our time is up." She smirked and started feeling up the door. I watched her with mild interest and amusement until she smirked.

"Ah ha." She said… she tapped a pattern into the door too fast for me to keep up with and slipped from the room with me following closely behind.

"H-how did you do that?"

"I can do a lot of things." She said before walking off and jumping off the edge of the school.

_**Ok... I think I will leave it here for today. x.**_

_**J**_

_**Please review… I would love to know what you guys think. x.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone. x.**_

_**Ok, from now on there is going to be a lot more of Logan around ok. x.**_

_**I hope you like it. x.**_

_**Read and review. x.**_

_**Logan's pov -the next day-**_

"You are coming with us today aren't you, Logan?"

"Yes I am. She clearly needs someone there to keep an eye on her and you have your own work to do."

Warren nodded before turning to the clock. We had 10 minutes until the bus got here and it took about 5 minutes to get to the bus-stop, so we decided to leave. I picked up the still sleeping Misty and carried her to the bus-stop. When the bus finally pulled up we climbed on and the nosy bus-driver started to question me.

"What's your name? What's your purpose?"

"Name… none of your business… purpose… ermm, work."

"What type of work?"

"That, my friend is classified information." With that said I quickly turned on my heel and walked to the back of the bus to where Warren was sat where he told me that Misty and I were very alike. Apparently she had said almost the exact same thing when she first got on the bus.

I placed Misty in the seat between Warren and myself and sat watching as the other students piled onto the bus.

Two boys in particular caught my attention. One was tall and lanky, while the other was short and chubby. They took the seat in front of us and turned around almost instantly to talk to Warren.

"Hey, Peace. Princess not awake today neither?" The short one said.

"I told you… she is not a morning person. Oh, and Lash, please don't wake her up again." Warren begged the tall one, now identified as 'Lash'.

"No, I won't. I learnt my lesson yesterday when she electrocuted some poor kid!" He exclaimed.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was so _Misty_.

"Who're you?" The chubby one asked.

"Logan." I answered shortly glaring at the smaller boy.

"Oh... you're the babysitter?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Warren. He shuffled slightly away from me and shrugged. Realising that Warren had no idea what they were talking about I turned my glare to the sleeping girl.

"Brat." I growled at her sleeping form. I swear to god that she smirked back!

"Ooh, she woke up!" Lash seemed very excited about this.

"Morning! we're on the bus to school? Did anyone bring coffee?" I automatically pulled a cup of starbucks coffee from behind me and handed it to her. She managed to squeak a 'yay' before downing the entire cup in what appeared to be one gulp.

"I'm glad I got decafe." I muttered.

"Logan, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Lash and his friend speed." Misty said, then she turned and smiled sweetly at me. I was still processing what she had said.

"B-Boy-what?" I practically growled at her.

"Boyfriend, Logan. Lash is my boyfriend." She explained. In seconds I had my claws out and headed towards Lash's head. He stretched out of my grasp and I growled again. I was about to swing at him again when I was suddenly soaking and freezing. I looked at Misty to see that she had made it rain over my head and had made the air around me icy cold. I put my claws away and held my hands up in defeat. the rain and cold stopped and was replaced by a crazy blowdryer (misty's wind no doubt) and a stiffling heat (warren). I sighed as I was finally warm and dry.

"Sorry." I muttered but then I caught sight of my hair in the reflective serface of the window and almost screeched;

"MISTY!" Everyone laughed and I sighed again.

"You know what... tomorrow you can bring someone else with you!" I stated.

"Like who?" Warren asked frowning.

"Scott... Jean... Rogue... Xavier... Hank... hell even bobby! I _will_ send someone else with you!" I muttered angrily.

Misty laughed while Warren smiled slightly, Lash and Spreed just looked quite confused. My only thought was _Damn, this is going to be one hell of a long day._

_**Hey sorry for the short chapter but you know... this is just a little thing that popped into my head and I found it rather amusing so i thought i would share it with you even if it is a bit short. x.**_


End file.
